Just Girly Things
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Mitsuba is feeling really annoyed for no particular reason, and the only person who can get through to her is Yoichi, who suggests the two of them go out shopping to make themselves feel better. Mitsuba reluctantly agrees, and what starts out as a normal day ends up dissolving into chaos due to Lacus. Still, they can find something good to look back on...right? MitsubaxYoichi


Mitsuba Sangu was, to put it very simply, very unhappy. She had woke up in a bad mood and everything that morning and early afternoon just seemed to make her mood worse. Not that she had always been the most chipper out of her squad, but she definitely wasn't the type to nearly take someone's head off just because they forgot to give her eggs with breakfast or moved her weapon someplace else. Her squad had just barely escaped her wrath and since they had the rest of the day to themselves, she just wanted to go back to her cabin and rest.

"Whoops! I'm sorry!" A familiar voice gasped in surprise as they bumped into her, nearly knocking her over. She managed to straighten herself up."Mitsuba-san!"

"Hi, Yoichi-san. What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms under her chest. She didn't really dislike Yoichi's company, she liked it, in fact, as a lot of times he seemed to be the least crazy out of her squad. Still, she was in a bad mood and she felt like his over-the-top happiness would grate on her really quickly.

"I was heading back to my cabin to relax...like you most likely are!" He gushed, smiling nervously when he realized how annoyed she looked.

"Yes, I'm going back to my cabin. I'm not very happy and I just want this day to be over," She tried to walk away, only to see Yoichi wasn't going to budge at all. She frowned more; he just mirrored her expression.

"You're really feeling bad, huh...?" Yoichi finally sighed, getting a worried expression on his face. "I feel like that a lot too, and whenever I do, Shinoa-san always manages to cheer me up by taking me shopping!"

Mitsuba gasped in surprise when he randomly grabbed her hands.

"She says it's something girls do to make themselves feel better! She must be right, because we both feel happy after going shopping! So...I'll take you shopping to make you feel better!"

"Yoichi-san..."

He then smiled and pulled her along, running off and forcing her to break into a run to keep up with his pace. They hadn't even had time to change out of their uniforms yet, which she started to hotly protest against.

"Besides, won't we get in trouble for running off like this?" She managed to finally calm herself down as they reached the town; even Yoichi's pace slowed slightly.

"I don't think Shinoa-san will mind! We'll just tell her you had a lady emergency!" Yoichi smiled happily, making Mitsuba balk.

"You will not tell her such a thing! We'll just tell her we get to buy things for the squad," She huffed, blushing heavily.

Despite her annoyance at the spontaneity, she did find herself curious about what sort of thing Yoichi would get for her. He always seemed to prefer her and Shinoa's company as opposed to Yuu and Kimizuki, so she figured he would be able to pick out a nice gift for her. Like maybe some candles, or brownies, or-

"Here we are!" He announced in a bubbly tone, pulling Mitsuba inside a partially-demolished store. Matching the outside, the inside was in terrible shape, but in spite of that, it was easy to tell what sort of store it was: a clothing store.

Two dressing rooms were set up near the back, and several rows of clothes hung from the wall and makeshift racks. The shopkeeper spotted them and walked over to them eagerly.

"Hello there! Is there anything I can help you with, Madame and Sir?" She asked formally, tilting her head. Mitsuba and Yoichi both blushed when they realized she recognized their uniforms; if they had shown up in regular clothes she likely would've been more casual.

"We just came in here for some recovery shopping!" Yoichi laughed awkwardly. "Uh...like dresses and stuff? Things girls like?"

Mitsuba's face fell. He had no idea what girls liked at all!

Still, the woman smiled. She had bright orange hair that was curled into a bob and sparkly green eyes. A healthy sprinkle of freckles was on her face. "How lovely! Buying a present for your little lady friend, hm? A little treat to reward her for being such a faithful soldier?"

"Hey! I'm ranked above him!" Mitsuba snapped in annoyance, her blush growing.

"Just something to cheer her up," Yoichi added nervously, his whole face blushed a bright red.

"We're not as old as you probably think we are! I mean, he's older than I am!"

"C-Can we just look around for a bit?" Yoichi covered his face up in embarrassment. The woman nodded.

"Of course! Feel free to browse and try anything on at your pleasure! When you're ready, just take the outfits to the front and I'll sell them to you!" She then vanished into a backroom, leaving Mistuba and Yoichi as the only two people in the store.

The silence was incredibly eerie to the two of them; for Mitsuba, it reminded her of nights spent in the office, trying to get matched with a new squad, no matter how long the process took, and for Yoichi, it reminded him of trying to survive in the wastes on his own after his sister died.

Both were very nasty memories for the two.

"Oooooh!" Yoichi announced loudly, startling Mitsuba out of her thoughts. Yoichi pulled a dark red dress off one of the racks; it had white trim on it. "Isn't this cute? You should try this on!" He tossed the dress at her and she caught it, blushing slightly as she unfolded it and looked it over.

It didn't really look like something she'd ever consider wearing, even for a special occasion, but seeing his eager face made her hesitant to decline it.

So she folded the dress back up and walked into one of the changing rooms, locking the door carefully. She slowly undressed herself out of her military uniform, pulling the dress on over her head. It was cool and smooth against her skin, as well as very light. She blushed heavily as she took in her form in the mirror.

The dress was fairly short, but had a large skirt trimmed at the end with white lace. The bodice of the dress was white and boasted a small red bow at the center. She spun around in it slightly, then walked out of the dressing room, still blushing.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously.

Yoichi's face lit up even redder than her own, and he carefully walked over to her, clearly taking in her appearance.

"I think it's too girly for someone like me, personally. I mean, when will I ever get the chance to wear something like this?" She continued, silencing herself when Yoichi took her hands.

"I think...i-it suits you!" He said, a determined look in his eyes. "I-I like it when you're girly. In fact...I think you're even girlier than Shinoa-san is," He lightly squeezed her hands. "And that dress...well, you can just wear it when the two of us are alone! Since...I-I really like it on you..."

Mitsuba finally broke free from his grasp, blushing madly. She was sure her face was now as red as her dress. Yoichi gasped slightly and ran over to a small counter, holding up two matching red ribbons.

"H-Here. To tie your pigtails back. And t-to match your...d-dress..." He explained in embarrassment, handing them to her. Mitsuba quickly took them and headed back into the changing room, quickly putting her uniform back on before she neatly folded up the dress and handed both it and the ribbons to the woman, who happily rang them up.

Mitsuba took the small bag and gently slung it over her arm, following Yoichi out of the store.

"Okay, so you bought me a dress. What now?" She asked, trying to fight the stupid blush that wouldn't go away. But she couldn't help it! Yoichi had said she was girlier than Shinoa. It didn't seem possible, yet when she really thought about it, it made sense...right?

Besides, that meant she was doing something better than Shinoa. And that was more than enough to cheer her up. She crossed her arms under her chest, a proud smirk forming on her face.

Yoichi noticed that and smiled back at her nicely. "See? I knew shopping would cheer you up! I was going to get some ice-cream for us...and then we would head back," He explained, already walking into the ice-cream parlor. Mitsuba wanted to decline, but her mouth wouldn't form the words.

Yoichi was being so nice to her, taking time out of his day to spend time with her, who was being difficult. She wasn't about to ruin his mood by turning down an invitation like that.

"Welcome! What can I get for you and your...girlfriend, Sir?" The boy behind the counter giggled quietly, making the two blush heavily again.

"S-She's not my girlfriend..." Yoichi declined softly, staring down at the ground.

"I just want a small cone with a scoop of strawberry with whipped cream and strawberry syrup on top," Mitsuba said quickly, looking away from Yoichi awkwardly.

"And I want two scoops of chocolate with chocolate sprinkles, and chocolate syrup, and whipped cream!" He announced, randomly springing to life again. The boy giggled and started making them their treats after Yoichi paid him.

The two sat down near a window as they waited, Yoichi glancing out at the scenery.

"If you eat all of that chocolate, you'll be hurling all over the place," Mitsuba finally spoke up, scolding him. "You should've gotten something smaller!"

He giggled awkwardly. "Sorry...I really love ice-cream...I feel like I haven't had it in a while and I got excited..." He blushed. "That sounds like something Mito-san said to me once..."

"Huh?" She asked in confusion as the boy brought out their ice-cream.

"Enjoy!" He winked, making the two blush again as he walked away.

"Mito-san. One year for my birthday, I asked to have oatmeal with ice cream on top as a special birthday treat. She immediately declined, saying I would be hurling everywhere if I ate that," Yoichi dipped his spoon into his sundae, eating it slowly.

"Hm? So you were raised by her?" Mitsuba asked curiously, licking her own scoops.

"A little bit? Mainly by all of Guren-san's squad. He found me wandering the wastes all by myself and told me if I pledged my life and undying loyalty to him, then he would take me in and shield me. I accepted in a second, sick of feeling...well, sick and tired and hungry all of the time. Although, he didn't really take care of me. It was mostly his squad who all chipped in to take care of me. And Shinoa-san too!" He smiled at the memory. "It was just the two of us for the longest time until Kimizuki-kun joined us, and then it was just us three until Guren-san finally found Yuu-kun," He explained, continuing to eat.

Mitsuba simply nodded as she listened to his story. He certainly had been through a lot, but then again, who hadn't in this world? She licked away at her cone, the scoop getting smaller and smaller.

"Mito-san actually kinda reminds me of you..." He explained, blushing. "She's really strong and committed to the duty of her family. She cares about everyone and gets really blushy around Guren-san,"

"S-She's probably annoyed by how incompetent he is,"

"I don't think he's incompetent!" Whipped cream and sprinkles were around his mouth and chin from how messy of an eater he was, and Mitsuba finally sighed.

"Eat a little bit slower. You're getting ice-cream all over yourself," She pulled out the napkin she received and leaned over the table, gently scrubbing his mouth off. He blushed heavily at the action, looking away once she was finished.

"...Big Sister..." He mumbled under his breath. Mitsuba stuffed the cone into her mouth and threw the dirty napkin away, brushing her hands off.

"We should start heading back. We've been away for a long time now," She suggested, and Yoichi nodded and polished off his sundae, hurrying after her.

The sky was tinged a light pink, an indication that the sun was going to set soon. It was easily early afternoon. Mitsuba kept a tight grip on her bag, not wanting to lose it.

"It's too quiet..." Yoichi randomly announced, startling her as she pushed her down a random alleyway. "I think...someone is watching us," He whispered, and Mitsuba nodded, turning more serious.

No matter what it ended up being, they would be in huge trouble. They didn't have their weapons on them, and thus were powerless in every sense of the word. A Four Horseman of John would demolish them. If it was a vampire, it would likely do the same, or drain them of their blood. Yoichi pressed Mitsuba closer against the wall, making them both blush. She felt the cold steel of the wall against her back, as well as Yoichi's warm body being pressed against her chest. Truthfully, she expected him to have more muscles.

"Someone's coming...!" He whispered, and before Mitsuba could ask for directions, he surprised her by planting a large kiss on her lips, continuing to do so sloppily. He ran his hands through her hair roughly; a blush forming on her face.

She started to shove him off, only to see the warning look in his eyes. Suddenly, she understood. He was trying to drive whatever the enemy was away by making them seem like they were no threat at all.

It would've worked, if their uniforms weren't still on.

And if their enemies weren't vampires.

"Look at what we have here! Pair of lovebirds!" Lacus whistled slightly, pulling Yoichi off of Mitsuba and tightening his grip on him. "I'm glad I stumbled upon you two. The blood of those in love is said to be especially passionate!"

Mitsuba's eyes widened slightly and she advanced towards Lacus, only to have Rene grab her and pull her arms behind her back, making her wince in pain.

"They're from the military. Shouldn't we check to make sure they have no reinforcements? No weapons on them?" Rene asked slowly, but Lacus laughed.

"They obviously aren't carrying anything, and if they were part of a group, they would've ambushed us by now! Clearly, they're all alone!" He stated, tightening his grip even more on Yoichi, who was struggling furiously. "Come on, it'll just be a quick sip, I swear!"

He licked his fangs slightly, pulling down Yoichi's collar and sinking his fangs into his white flesh, making him moan in pain. Even with the vampire firmly latched onto him, he continued to struggle, thrashing his legs around to try and kick Lacus.

"He's so feisty!~" The purple-haired vampire just laughed, continuing to drink. "And his blood is one of the best things I've ever tasted. I've tasted blood like this only once before. It belonged to this little girl...yes..."

Yoichi's eyes widened in both horror and recognition and he brought his leg up even harder, narrowly missing Lacus by just mere centimeters. He tightened his grip on the brunete, squeezing his wrists painfully.

Mitsuba just watched the entire thing, trying to struggle against her own restraints. "Yoichi-san! Yoichi-san!" She cried, desperately trying to squirm free.

"You can drink her blood too, if you want! It might make her quieter," Lacus suggested cheerfully, but Rene shook his head.

"I'm fine," He said simply, squeezing Mitsuba's wrists painfully. She winced in response, feeling her knees about to buckle.

"Yoichi-san..." She whispered, suddenly feeling weak. She hung her head in defeat.

Eventually, Lacus simply decided he was bored and unlodged himself from Yoichi's neck, roughly throwing him to the ground. He hit it with a pained groan, too weak to move on his own. Rene tossed Mitsuba aside as well, making her land beside Yoichi. She cried in surprise, trying to pull herself up. Lacus wiped his mouth off.

"Sorry, but we're needed elsewhere. But thanks for the little snack!~" He waved to the pair eagerly. "By the time you run off and tell your precious military about us, we'll be long gone!"

As if to illustrate that point, the two randomly vanished into mid-air, making Mitsuba blink. She pulled herself up onto her knees and noticed that somehow, during all of the chaos, her bag had remained untouched. It still hung limply from her arm. She then hurried over to Yoichi and gently shook him, noticing how pale he was.

"Yoichi-san? Yoichi-san?" She asked nervously. He briefly glanced at her, blinking. Despite the weakness and shock of the rest of his body, there was only one emotion present in his emerald eyes. An emotion Mitsuba never thought she would ever see in his eyes.

Pure, unadulterated rage.

"Can you walk?" She asked, sighing when Yoichi slowly shook his head. She gently pulled him up to his feet and laid him down on her back, wincing from the awkwardness-he was a lot taller than she was. "There's a hotel near here. My sister told me about it. We can rest there for the night. I know we'll be in huge amounts of trouble when we get back tomorrow, but...you're in no state to go back home right now. You need to rest," She stated, her more authoritative nature coming back out once again.

Yoichi was struggling to remain conscious throughout the walk, and Mitsuba was sure she wasn't helping from how much she had to stop and readjust him on her back. His feet kept dragging along the ground, and she knew it wasn't very comfortable for him. But she had no other option.

Then, the worst thing of all happened.

He gagged lightly and then threw up on her.

She nearly screeched before she caught herself at the last second, taking a deep breath. That ended up jolting him too much and he vomited again, this time on himself. She bit her lip to keep her composure, sighing when she recognized the front steps of the hotel.

"We're here! Finally! See? Look how tall it is," She chirped, trying to get Yoichi to focus on something so he wouldn't pass out. She headed inside and hurriedly checked out a room, ignoring the giggles of the women in the lobby who clearly assumed Yoichi was simply just drunk despite his age.

Luckily, their room wasn't upstairs, and it was near the entrance. Mitsuba carefully unlocked the door and laid Yoichi down on the giant, soft pink bed shaped like a heart. She cringed at what he would think once he became more alert, but for now, she had to help him recover. She carefully wiped the vomit off his mouth, then peeled off her own vomit-coated uniform and tossed it in the hamper, slipping on the red dress and hair ribbons. Blushing, she hurried down to the hotel's snackroom and got a small assortment of desserts and brought them back up to Yoichi, adjusting some pillows and helping him sit up and feel more comfortable.

"Drink this," She directed, holding out a bottle full of red liquid. Yoichi balked and tried to shy away from it, only to read the label.

"It's juice. Specially designed to give you sugar and electrolytes. Both of which you need right now," She pulled the cap off and guided it to his mouth, sighing in satisfaction when she noticed how much he had drunk. She screwed the cap back on and fed a few chocolate brownies to him, watching the colour slowly return to his face. "Just rest. That guy drank what seems to be almost half of your blood. How you recovered this quickly..."

Yoichi gritted his teeth at the thought, nearly getting out of bed before Mitsuba stopped him. "So you know him,"

"He's the vampire...who killed my sister. The reason I'm even in this mess...in the...first place," He took a few deep breaths. "That blood...he mentioned...? It was...hers..."

"Oh...oh, Yoichi-san..." Mitsuba gasped, sitting on the end of the bed. She then hung her head. "I-I should've done something. I should've tried to fight that other vampire harder, or I should've brought my weapon, or-"

"Mitsuba-san. Please don't blame yourself for this! Beating yourself up over it doesn't do anything," Yoichi cut her off. "Even if we had our weapons and our whole squad, we still wouldn't have been able to do much against those two. The fact they let us live...that's far more kind than their species is known for," His features darkened, and Mitsuba swore she saw the sparkle of something extremely sinister in his eyes for a second. The sparkle of something far darker than just revenge.

"I'm the weak link. I just have to accept it," She said firmly.

"No. You are an amazing member of our squad. You are strong, calm,determined, level-headed, and the one who truly deserves to be our leader. A lot of times, you're the one who has to help get us out of certain situations," Yoichi said back equally as firmly, grabbing her arm. He then blushed. "Y-You're wearing the dress..."

She blushed even more. "I-I'm sorry...my uniform got vomit on it... _your_ vomit, might I add...and since I had this, I thought I could put it on..."

"I-It looks beautiful on you..." He then realized he still had vomit on his shirt and blushed heavily, covering up his face in embarrassment. "Oh...it smells so bad..."

Mitsuba instantly got up and looked through one of the closets, knowing hotels like that one often provided spare clothes, just in case a customer had a...mishap. Sure enough, she found a pair of slightly baggy yellow pajamas patterned with orange squares with a matching orange headband. She grinned slightly as she showed the outfit to him.

"I-Isn't that a girl's outfit?" Yoichi instantly asked, already not liking where this was going.

"I found it in the closet for men,"

"It just looks really girly..."

"Pukers can't be choosers,"

After she helped Yoichi take a bath and get dressed in his new pajamas-both activities which he initially protested to until seeing how weak he still was-Mitsuba found herself thoroughly exhausted. She wasn't looking forward to the huge scolding she was in store for when she finally returned to her squad the next day, so she was determined to spend as much time asleep as possible. Yoichi had eaten almost all of the sweets she had brought him, and now he was starting to doze off, the headband pulling back his curly hair to keep it out of his face.

She placed the tray on the table and pulled her boots off, turning off the lights and crawling in bed next to Yoichi, still wearing her dress. No reason she couldn't sleep in it, after all. She laid flat on her back and started to close her eyes, only to feel Yoichi shift around uncomfortably next to her.

"Mitsuba-san...is this a love hotel?" He asked, startling her.

She sat up, blushing madly and sputtering. "W-What?! No! Why would my sister give me the address of a love hotel?! That's ridiculous! Are you saying a room can't be pink?"

"The bed is shaped like a heart...there's spare clothes...and candles next to the bathtub," He said slowly, making Mitsuba blush even hotter.

"A-Ah...so it is a love hotel...Big Sister...why...?" She sighed in defeat, covering up her face. Yoichi giggled awkwardly.

"I-I'm a bit bothered by how little privacy we have here though. I mean, the bathtub doesn't have a curtain, for one,"

"I think couples are supposed to bathe together..." Her hands didn't move from her face.

"Oh! Do you have to use the bathroom? Whenever I eat ice-cream, it always makes me have to pee really badly," He loudly announced, making her give him a death glare.

"Y-You can't just announce things like that so suddenly! And it's rude to ask a girl such things!" She snapped, nearly pushing him out of the bed in embarrassment until she remembered his condition. He blushed.

"S-Sorry..." He slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Mitsuba laid back down in bed as she heard the soft splash of liquid hitting the bowl, then the toilet flush and the running of water in the sink, then Yoichi walked back into the bedroom and nearly collapsed beside her. He winced in pain as he accidentally rubbed the bite mark along the sheets, which made Mitsuba roll over in curiosity.

"Does it still hurt? Here, let me see," She motioned for him to sit up and carefully pulled his collar down, hissing at how fresh the bite still looked. "He had his fangs in pretty deep, it seems..."

"Lacus..." Yoichi swore underneath his breath, only to wince again when Mitsuba accidentally rubbed against it again. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" She winced. "If they had stuff to treat it here, I would use it. I...hate seeing you in pain. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow when we return to our squad and they can take you to the infirmary."

He sighed in response as Mitsuba let his collar fall back into place. His skin had been warm and soft to her touch. The two were quiet for a long time, not looking at each other. She noticed how good he smelled after his breath; like cinnamon and maple syrup. He noticed how beautiful she looked in that dress, happy she was wearing it when they were alone, just like he asked. They both noticed that they were two lonely teenagers stuck in a love hotel together, alone, for the rest of the night.

"You stole my first kiss!" Mitsuba suddenly blurted out, glaring at Yoichi. "When you kissed me earlier as a distraction. You were the first person I ever kissed!" She blushed hotly again. "I-I...wanted my first kiss to be Yuu-san!"

"You were mine too!" Yoichi held his hands up in surrender. "I-I wanted mine to be Yuu-kun too..."

The two continued to stare at each other in mild annoyance, not sure what else to say or do. They both were too riled up to go to bed.

Finally, they allowed their lips to meet again, this time softer, slower, and gentler. They both fell back down onto the bed and continued to kiss, their kissing of course soon leading to other things.

They took each other's first times gently yet awkwardly, but somehow, neither really cared. And after they were done, they snuggled close to each other in bed, holding onto each other as if they were the last humans on Earth.

###########

The next morning, Mitsuba presented their freshly-cleaned and pressed uniforms to Yoichi, tossing his at him. She bathed and put hers on, leaving the red ribbons in her hair. They matched her uniform, and Yoichi thought they looked cute. For some reason, she enjoyed that.

They made sure they cleaned the room up thoroughly before leaving, blushing heavily as the lobby women giggled at them again. As they walked outside, they noticed one of the military trucks driving by them, and after Mitsuba waved them down and showed them her badge, they allowed the two to climb in and ride back to the base with them.

"What beautiful ribbons!" One of the girls praised, making Mitsuba blush slightly. "They look very girly on you!"

"T-Thank you..." She said quietly.

"So, you guys came out of the love hotel, eh?" One of the guys asked Yoichi, making his whole face turn red from embarrassment. "Did you get lucky last night? I can tell from the look on your face that you did!"

"She might even be pregnant!" A second guy exclaimed.

"Lucky. You lost your virginity at such a young age? I'm jealous," A third guy pouted. Yoichi stared down at the ground, feeling incredibly awkward. Mitsuba shot the guys a death glare, which just made them laugh more.

Once the truck stopped at the base, Mitsuba showed her identification again and headed over to her squad's training ground, which resulted in her getting ambushed by a very annoyed and concerned Shinoa.

"Mii-chan! Where were you? You up and vanished for a whole day and a half!" She pinned Mitsuba down on the ground. "Wait, are those ribbons in your hair..?" She then noticed the bag pinned to Mitsuba's belt, and the two girls reached for it at the same time; Shinoa got to it first and pulled out the dress. "Ooooooh, so this is what you did! You went out shopping with a boyfriend! Who is it?~" She asked in a sing-song tone, holding the dress out of Mitsuba's reach and running around with it.

"None of that is true!" She snapped angrily. "I was feeling sad yesterday, so I went on a little shopping spree to cheer myself up. I got attacked by a vampire and spent the night recovering in a hotel. That's it. That's all that happened. Now please give me my dress back!" Their noise had attracted Yuu and Kimizuki, who stood off to the side simply watching.

"Oh really? Is that reallllllly all that happened?~" Shinoa flashed her usual cheeky grin, and Mitsuba stole her dress back and stuffed it into her bag with a huff.

"Yes." She crossed her arms under her chest.

Yoichi hurried over to the ground, smiling nervously. "Look, they put a bandage on it!" He announced, pulling down his shirt to show Mitsuba. She blushed and started to scold him, only to roll her eyes when she heard Shinoa's famous laugh.

"Ohhhhhh, so you did go on a date!~ With cute little Yoichi-san, no less!~ Tell me, how did that go?" She grinned widely, and Yoichi started to explain before being silenced by Mitsuba's death glare.

"Fine. You win, Shinoa-san. I was feeling upset yesterday, so Yoichi-san offered to help cheer me up. He took me out shopping and...bought me this dress and the ribbons. Then we got ice-cream. Then...vampires attacked us and bit him, and we spent the night in a hotel, where I helped him recover," She explained, irritated. "And _that_ is the truth," She took Yoichi's arm and started to walk away, wanting to start with her training. She could feel Shinoa's eyes on her back the entire time, but ultimately ignored her.

Let her think what she wanted. She was just jealous.

########

Mitsuba held out the positive pregnancy test for the remainder of her squad to see, blushing furiously. Once Shinoa read it, a grin slowly started to form on her face.

"So, Yoichi-san's not an innocent little virgin anymore, is he?" She smirked, giving pointed glances at both Kimizuki and Yuu, the latter of which returned in annoyance.

"Does Yoichi-san know?" Kimizuki asked instead, and Mitsuba nodded.

"He was the first one I told. We both want a daughter. Her name will be Yumiko." She said, spinning around and leaving with a huff. Shinoa flipped her hair.

"Well, soon there'll be a little Sangu princess running around here soon! How exciting! I can't wait to become an auntie!" She beamed.

"That is not how that works," Kimizuki said.

"How do you think Yoichi-san took the news?" Yuu asked instead, watching Mitsuba leave.

Meanwhile, Yoichi sat on the window ledge in his room, glancing out of it. He cradled his bow in his hands, keeping a tight grip on it. His bite wound had healed by that point, but he kept the bandage on his neck as a reminder.

A reminder to himself to never let his guard down around vampires of any kind, especially Lacus. That vampire had stolen everything away from him-his childhood, his sister, his future, his happiness.

Now that he was finally starting to make a new future for himself, he knew Lacus would come for him again, determined to steal it all away again. He would be ready this time. He would stand up and fight. He wouldn't cower under a bed in a pool of his sister's blood any longer.

He stood up on the ledge, loading his bow up with one of his arrows and aiming it at one of the taller buildings underneath him.

"I'm coming for you, you vampire bastard," He spat out, a combination of his own and Gekkoin's voices speaking at once.

He had friends now. He had support now. He was even about to have a new family of his own, if Mitsuba's early-morning announcement was any indication.

"Yoichi-san, we have to train," Mitsuba announced, standing in the doorway.

Instantly, the bow fell to the floor empty, a smile graced his features, and Gekkoin's influence could no longer be felt.

"Of course! I'm coming!" He replied cheerfully, scooping his bow and arrows back up and following after her eagerly, leaving the room.

He would show them all hell. Every single last of them. He would raise hell for them. And when it came his own time to die, he would gladly be burning in Hell if it meant every single vampire had been slaughtered.

He smiled as he felt the sun on his features.

They would all pay.

Starting with Lacus.

############

 **Author's Note: Yes, the first part of this fanfic was based off one of the routes in that infamous Seraph of the End dating simulator. Mitsuba is mad, Yoichi buys a dress for her because Shinoa takes him shopping when he feels bad, and he returns the favour. It cheers Mitsuba up because Yoichi is a huge lady-killer and says she's girly, pretty, and that he wants to see the dress when they're alone. That scene in the game was actually what made me ship these two! Just wanted to clear that up.**


End file.
